The Marauders- At a muggle beach resort!
by RosaSilvermist
Summary: The Marauders (plus Lily, Petunia and my OC, Danielle) go to a muggle beach resort! Love, Romance Drama, and also the sand, sea and a lot of pranks! Join Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs! After all, who doesn't love the marauders? (Well, I know Lily disliked James for a while and Peter is hated by one and all but..) Sirius/oc. Lily/James. Remus/oc. SYOC closed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marauders- At a muggle beach resort!**

**(A/N) Okay, so I had an idea of writing a story where the marauders (plus Lily and a friend or two) go to a muggle beach resort (thus, the title) but I've got two stories going on at the moment which are nowhere near finished. So, for now, I'm just going to put up one to two chapters of this story and if I get enough reviews, I'll write more! Read on!**

"Hey Jamsie?"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Where are we going again?"

"I dunno, some muggle place."  
>Remus Lupin looked at the two wearily. "Don't tell me you've forgotten where we're going already, it's barely been five minutes!" He sighed in annoyance.<p>

"Moooonnnyy!" Sirius whined, "Stop being meeeaaan!" James chuckled and looked at Remus.

"Where are we going again?" He asked sheepishly. Remus merely looked at Lily and said,

"You explain." Lily's eyes widened in alarm and she shook her head frantically.

"No way! I don't want those two plaguing me with questions the whole journey!" At this Sirius pouted and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the warning look on Remus' face. Lily looked at Peter. "I suppose you've forgotten too?" Peter let out a squeak and nodded quickly. "Sorry!" He mumbled. Lily groaned and looked over at her best friend, Danielle Rivers, who was also coming with them. "You explain Dani." She said.

Danielle was almost like the Marauders' fifth member, so Lily knew they would not give her grief… at least, not too much. Danielle looked like she was about to refuse so Sirius put on his best puppy dog face. She sighed. "Fine."

"YAY!" James cheered and Sirius clapped his hands, a huge grin on his face. Remus looked at Danielle as if to say, 'Do you know what you're getting yourself into?' Danielle grinned and shrugged back at him.

Danielle brushed a lock of her straight dark hair out of her face as she turned to explain where they were all going. "Right now, we are on a muggle vehicle called a coach. It's going to take us to a muggle beach resort. That's basically a place to stay with its own beach."

"Ohhhhh!" I get it now!" James exclaimed.

"Me too!" Peter piped up. Sirius, however, still looked a bit confused.

"I get all that," He began, "But what's SHE doing here?" He asked, looking over at a girl with icy-blue eyes and fair curls. Lily sighed. "My parents insisted that if we were all going to go to a beach resort alone, we needed someone old enough to 'look after us.'" She looked glumly at the girl, "Everyone, this is my sister, Petunia." James stared at Lily.

"THE Petunia!" He exclaimed incredulously. They had all heard of how Lily was desperate to remain friends with her sister, who simply would not allow it. Lily nodded glumly. "Petty?" She called out to her sister, "You haven't even been introduced to my friends yet." Petunia scowled darkly.

"Why would I want to know a bunch of filthy freaks? They're all good for nothing, just like you." She spat. James stood up angrily… then immediately fell back on to his seat again. He opened his mouth to tell her off but Sirius beat him to it. His eyes glittered menacingly and he drew himself up haughtily. He opened his mouth and began to speak, "I'll have you know that I am Sirius Orion Black. I will not stand for some low-down, good-for-nothing, selfish little muggle snob insulting me. I've heard enough tales from Lily to know that you are nothing more than a spiteful, jealous little muggle." Lily gaped in astonishment at Sirius' little rant. It was the first time she had ever heard him sound like such a… well, such a Black! Danielle looked at Sirius and cleared her throat loudly. "I think that's quite enough Sirius." Sirius immediately calmed down but a dark look was still etched out on his handsome features. Danielle looked over at Petunia, who was looking quite white and shaken.

"Let's start over again." She said, smiling. "My name is Danielle Rivers. I'm Lily's best friend from our school. These guys," At this, she waved her hand indicating the four boys, "are the Marauders."

"You're one of us too Dani, admit it!" James grinned. Danielle rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Anyway, that's James Potter." She said, pointing to the inky-haired bespectacled boy. She added, in a whisper, "He's been obsessed with Lily ever since he laid eyes on her." Lily went slightly red and looked away from Petunia's questioning glare whilst James shook his head weakly. Danielle smiled widely, rather enjoying her friend's embarrassment. "Just so you know, we all think you two should be together by now!" James immediately perked up and grinned happily at Lily, who was now as red as her hair.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. That's Remus Lupin, the only sane boy here, Peter Pettigrew and pretty boy over here is…"

"HEY!" Cut in Sirius. "I am NOT a pretty boy! I am a very handsome young man!" He exclaimed childishly. Danielle rolled her eyes. "This 'very handsome young man' is Sirius Black, as you may have realised." She added drily.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sirius interrupted cheekily. James and Peter chuckled and Remus let out a grin. Even Lily let out a small smile at her friend's shocked expression.

"What did you just say?!" She asked aghast.

"You know what I said." He winked, "Don't worry babe, I'll see you in the first broom cupboard we can find!"

"WHAT!"

This time, James and Peter were having difficulty staying in their seats and Remus and Lily were laughing hard. Petunia spoke up,

"So I take it you're single then Sirius?" She asked, smiling what she obviously thought was a seductive smile. Sirius looked horrified, but, on seeing the pleading look on Lily's face, nodded stiffly. Remus sighed to himself. This was going to be a long trip.

**(A/N) So? Whatdya think? REVIEW and tell me please! This took AGES to type up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N) Hi all! I've decided to add another chapter to this story (Finally!). You can thank my first reviewer, Linneagb! Thanks also to Linneagb, I'll drown in fandoms and chrissylu 9 for the follows and favourites, please review this chapter and give me criticism/praise/ideas etc…**

**I'm also going to be updating my other stories either today or tomorrow (Is it Love or Hatred? {Harry Potter} and Cast Out {The hobbit}) On with the story!**

Petunia looked across at her sister who was fast asleep, her head resting on the other girl's shoulder. 'What was her name again?' She thought, 'Oh yes, Danielle something.' She studied the girl's face critically. Danielle was leaning back on her seat, her eyes close. Petunia couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. The boys certainly were not asleep. James was staring at Lily dreamily whilst Peter seemed to be in some sort of argument (in which he was definitely losing) with Remus. Sirius, 'the hot one,' thought Petunia suddenly, even though she had been scared stiff when his temper had come up, was smirking deviously, obviously hatching up a plan in his head. She watched as he leaned over to James and whispered something in his ear, James nodded distractedly whilst Remus looked up from his argument for a split second, a look of alarm on his face, and shook his head at Sirius. Sirius merely grinned widely at him and drew out his wand. Petunia looked at him worriedly. 'What was he going to do?' She thought anxiously. 'He isn't going to do something to me is he? Or Lily for that matter? Oh dear, I wish he would put that cursed stick away!'

**(A/N) Okay, so before you bite my head off at how short that was, I want reviews! Oh yeah, and I also want prank ideas! I've got a few, but come on, the marauders' pranks have no end! Just send me (in a review):**

**A prank- What it is, how they do it etc.**

**Who it is played on- Lily, Danielle, Petunia…**

**Maybe their reactions too.**

**I also want some characters! When the Marauders and the girls get to the beach resort, they're obviously going to meet some… well, muggles! Send in as many as you like! I need:**

**Name**

**Gender (obviously)**

**Family**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Anything else you think I should know**

**This SYOC is open till… February at the most? Yeah, I think that's fine. See you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(A/N) Hi everyone! I'm back! So, I've got a couple of things I need to say/ask but first I think I'll get on with this chapter. Please read the note at the end, it is important. **

**One thing I'm just gonna say now, is thank you to all the people who entered oc's in the SYOC. It is still open so if you would like to enter a character, please give me their:**

**Name**

**Gender **

**Family**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Anything else you think I should know**

**At the end of this chapter I will also mention all of the characters given to me. With that out of the way, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. The beach resort is mine however. Also, sorry about any spelling mistakes in the spells cast.**

Petunia watched worriedly as Sirius drew out his wand, not the slightest bit comforted when she saw the anxious expression of Remus. Sirius then pointed his wand at Lily, causing Petunia to shrink back, and yelled, 'aquamenti!' A jet of blue water shot out of his wand and soaked the sleeping Lily, causing her to wake up with a scream. James immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at Sirius accusingly, "I thought you were going to do it to Dani!" Sirius merely laughed in response, Danielle, however was not amused.

"What do you mean you thought he was going to do it to me?" She exclaimed, glaring at the laughing Sirius. Lily, who was trying desperately to wring out the water from her shirt.

"Sirius! You idiot!" She snapped. She glared at James, "I suppose you couldn't have stopped him?" James looked stricken and opened his mouth to reply but Lily beat him to it, "Don't bother with any excuses, please." Danielle sighed. She turned to Remus and gave him a look, causing him to sigh and tell James to leave it. He looked sternly at Sirius, who was still snickering.

"Sirius. Shut up."

"Oh come on Moony!" Sirius replied, "That was hilarious, her scream! And Dani's face, priceless!" Danielle drew out her own wand,

"I swear Sirius, I will not hesitate to ruin that perfect mop of hair on your head." She growled. This immediately shut Sirius up and he looked at her in alarm,

"You wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed.

"Try me." She retorted.

"Guys," Lily said, "Let's not start this trip off with an argument alright?" She turned to Sirius, "Don't do anything like that again Sirius, and Dani, relax, okay?"

"Your wish is my command oh red-haired one." Sirius grinned. Danielle rolled her eyes but smiled.

"When are we gonna get there?" Peter piped up.

"Only about 10 minutes now." Danielle replied. "We'll be there in no time."

"Great." Replied Sirius, then he smirked, "Hey Dani?" She looked at him cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Beach resorts have pools right?"

"Right. Actually, the one we're going to is right by the sea."

"So we're gonna swim there right?"

"Well duh Sirius." Danielle said, wondering where this seemingly pointless conversation was going.

He smirked again, "Well I for one can't wait to see you in a bikini!" His eyes roamed over her body as James burst into laughter.

"Sirius!" Danielle said angrily, "Is there any way to shut you up?!" Lily and Remus both shook their heads at the still smirking Sirius whilst Peter just looked confused. Sirius decided to open his big mouth again,

"I'm sure a kiss would shut me up!"

"Right, that's it!" Danielle exclaimed in frustration, her wand already in her hand, "I'm sure you'll look lovely with a new hairstyle Black!"

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE HAIR DANI! NOT THE HAIR!"

**(A/N) Aaaaand, that's a wrap! Okay, so next chapter they will finally arrive at the resort. So again, the SYOC is still open, I need**

**Name**

**Gender **

**Family**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Anything else you think I should know **

**You can also give pranks, tell me what the prank is, who it is played on and maybe their reaction. Also, I've got a poll open on my profile about what one-shot I should write (cause I really wanna write one, I just don't know what I should write it on). So please check it out and vote!**

**Finally, I just wanna thank everyone who entered a character, I'll type them out here so if I've missed any, please let me know!**

**Guest: Out of character Minerva and Albus on holiday- I know these aren't muggles but I will consider them.**

**Linneagb: Hazel Blue- Thanks!**

**Just Call Me Ria: Ophelia 'Lee' Kirk, Romeo 'Rome' Caivano, Cepheus 'Deus' Shimada, Chisana 'Chisa' Auten, Marco Prince and Cal Prince- Thank you so much, they'll have active roles in this story that's for sure!**

**Guest: Lizzie basare & Claudia richal- Thanks, they will probably have an antagonist role in the story and may come on quite often.**

**Guest: Samuel (sam for short) Worthsville- Expect some dispute between him and Sirius!**

**Bubblesta: Annora Benneth- Thank you!**

**Infinitetomione: Nick Woodsen- Thanks!**

**And that's it! Wow. Anyway, thank you every one, the SYOC is still open for those who wish to enter a character. Reviews make me update faster! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(A/N) OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Yes I am alive! I'm so sorry it's been so long my faithful readers, please don't hate me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Yes! We've FINALLY arrived!" Sirius yelled happily, jumping out of the coach.

"Sirius," Remus panted, "You could give us a hand with all these suitcases you know." Sirius turned and saw Remus, James and Peter struggling with the suitcases and shrugged, saying,

"I think you've got it under control!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll go get our room keys, coming Lily?"

"Yeah." Lily replied, and the two girls made their way to the resort, leaving Sirius to deal with Petunia.

"Hello, welcome to Aqua Sand Beach Resort, how may I help you?"

Lily looked around the lobby as Danielle talked to the lady. Her eyes spotted two girls approaching them. They were wearing very tight summer dresses that revealed quite a lot, at least, Lily thought so, and they had snobby expressions on their faces.

They stopped in front of Lily and one of them spoke,

"I am Lizzie Basare." She announced, her voice prim. She had long, golden curls that cascaded down to her waist and her skin was light. Her eyes were a steely blue and she was wearing a lot of make-up.

"And I am Claudia Richal." Said her friend. Her hair was bright red (obviously dyed) and her emerald green eyes were cold and aloft.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She stuttered. There was something about these two girls that made her feel uncomfortable. Danielle came over at that moment.

"Hey Lily, I got our keys and..Uh, who are you?"

"Oh, Danielle, these two are Lizzie Basare and Claudia Richal." Lily introduced. The two gave slight smiles that immediately turned into angry frowns as Danielle spluttered with laughter.

"Lizzie Bus air? Claudia Rich All? Are you full of air? Are you all rich?" She laughed.

"Actually we are." Claudia snapped.

"What, full of air?" Danielle asked innocently.

"No," Lizzie said, glaring, "Rich. Very rich." They both had proud smirks on their faces now and they looked disappointed when Lily and Danielle refused to be impressed.

"That's…nice." Lily said awkwardly. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Hey Dani!" They all turned to see the Marauders and Petunia walking in their direction.

Sirius, who had shouted Dani, ran ahead and stopped, his hand on her shoulder.

"You gotta help me," He panted, "She won't leave me alone, she's worse than Moony at his time of mon.." He stopped suddenly as he noticed Lizzie and Claudia, or, more specifically, their chests. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Well hello! What do we have here?" Lily rolled her eyes and said.

"I'll go with the others to put the stuff away, Dani, you bring Sirius up when he's done."

"What? But I…" Danielle protested, but Lily took the keys from her grasp and they all left. Danielle sighed.

"So," Sirius began, "I'm Sirius Black. Who are you two lovely ladies?"

"Rich and full of Air." Danielle butted in rudely.

"Now, now Dani, let's be nice."

"I'm Lizzie Basare and this is Claudia Richal." Lizzie introduced for the third time that day.

"A pleasure to meet you two, I hope we can get to know each other better very soon." The girls smirked and bid their goodbyes before sending one last glare towards Danielle and leaving.

"What was that all about?" Danielle snapped once they were out of ear-shot.

"Why, you jealous?" Sirius teased.

"No! I just-OOF!" Danielle, in the middle of justifying herself, had just bumped into someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, ignoring Sirius's laughter as she got up and held out her hand to the boy she had just knocked down.

"That's okay." The boy said, accepting her hand as he got up, "It gives me an excuse to talk to a cute girl." Danielle blushed slightly and Sirius stopped laughing.

"I'm Samuel Worthsville, call me Sam." He said, still holding Danielle's hand. He had black, spiky hair and dark, mischief filled eyes.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani." She replied, a smile on her face.

Sirius stepped forward too. "I'm Sirius Black." He said coldly. He put his arm around Danielle protectively, causing Sam to drop her hand.

Danielle glared at him, "Get off Sirius." She muttered, removing herself from his grasp.

"I'll see you later Dani." Sam said, waving goodbye. Sirius didn't miss the challenging look that was sent be Sam, as he rushed over to two boys that looked quite similar to him, later they found they were his brothers.

"What was that all about Sirius?" Danielle said angrily once he had gone.

"He was looking at your body, Dani, and flirting!"

"Your point being?"

"He CAN'T do that!" Sirius yelled.

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I…BECAUSE…cause…" Sirius trailed off and sighed. "Let's just go to the rooms Dani."

Danielle stomped off, leaving Sirius to wonder why he found it so hard to watch someone flirt with his dark-haired friend.

**(A/N) So, two new characters that I'm sure some of you will know! In the next chapter, more of your characters will be introduced, I'll update soon, I promise! **


End file.
